Operation: Lovebird
by Haytar96
Summary: Rhodey has a plan... Pepperony!


**(A/N ok so here is a oneshot a friend and I came up with soooo Pepperony. And Finny-Kun Goddess I put you in here because I thought it was the perfect moment to beat the crap out of Whitney! The song in this Fic is Forever by Fireflight! I own Nothing! And you can see the dress Pepper is wearing …..from this…..**

imgres?um=1&hl=en&biw=1093&bih=495&tbm=isch&tbnid=7eE22KdfE8xuqM:&imgrefurl= .in/25-Ball-Dress/3&docid=L8V2Y-FJRYX8aM&imgurl= . &w=280&h=280&ei=fGslUPPSKIOX6wGOx4HQDg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=559&vpy=109&dur=1087&hovh=224&hovw=224&tx=157&ty=131&sig=105984346500657015446&page=4&tbnh=127&tbnw=127&start=62&ndsp=23&ved=1t:429,r:11,s:62,i:371

It was winter time and everyone was exited for the Winter Ball at the Tomorrow Academy. Tony on the other hand didn't care, he didn't really want to go. But Roberta was making him and Rhodey go anyway she said it was good to go to these things. Pepper was going to because asked her too.

But what Pepper and Tony didn't know was that this is all part of Rhodey's secret plan, codenamed: operation Lovebird. Everyone was in on it except for Tony and Pepper.

Pepper agreed to go to the Winter Ball with her friends, which means she has to go dress shopping. So with that she went to the mall after school. Looking through racks of dresses a sale's women came up to Pepper and asked if she needed help.

"Yes please!" Pepper said desperately. After a while they picked a long purple dress with straps that tied around her neck with a v-cut.

The next day; the day of the winter Ball Tony and Rhodey walked to Pepper's apartment and knocked on the door to be greeted by Pepper's dad.

"Pepper will be right down boys" He said eying Tony who was holding Pepper's corsage. Tony and Rhodey spent a few minutes talking to Pepper's dad when they heard a door open and close everyone looked at the top of the stairs.

" Hey guys!" Pepper said with a smile coming down the stairs. Tony's mouth just hung open while Rhodey laughed at Tony's face. But soon both boys smiled at Pepper.

" Uh hey Pepper….you ready to go?" Tony asked blushing. "Ya," said Pepper smiling as she walked over to her two best friends. " Tony got you a corsage." Rhodey said nudging Tony closer to Pepper. " Oh thanks Tony!" said Pepper blushing " It was no problem" Tony said while putting the flower on Pepper's wrist. And with that they took a few pictures and left for the dance.

" Bring her home by 10!" Mr. Potts said looking at Tony who nodded and promised he would.

When the trio got to the school Tony noticed something, everyone was looking at him….not only him but Pepper too. " What's everyone looking at?" Pepper asked before Tony could.

"Uh…" Rhodey wracked his brain for something to say. " It's uh…because you guys look awesome!" Tony and Pepper raised an eyebrow but they soon forgot all about it because they just entered the gym.

"Wow, this place looks great!" Pepper said looking around excitedly. "Ya, it does" Tony said smiling at Pepper's excitement.

That's when Rhodey spotted everyone involved with operation Lovebird. He hurried over to them. But Tony called " Hey Rhodey where you going?" Rhodey just called over his shoulder " I have to talk to someone be right back," Tony and Pepper just shrugged at this and went to get some punch.

With Rhodey:

" Ok guys you ready for operation Lovebird?" asked Rhodey to the huge group of people. They all smiled and nodded. " Ok I'm going to go make sure they don't notice anything, vote and act cool," Said Rhodey walking away back to Tony and Pepper.

Rhodey came back over smiling. "What are you so happy about?" asked Tony crossing his arms.

" Oh Uh…One of my friends from history told me something funny." Rhodey said quickly.

" Attention students, for this year's new king and queen voting starts in five minutes." Principle Nara said into a microphone. Almost everyone in the gym swarmed the voting table. " Whoa!" said Tony catching Pepper because someone knocked her over to get to the voting table.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Tony yelled angrily. Pepper put her hand on his shoulder and said " Let it go Tony I'm fine." Tony just grumbled but dropped it. After an hour of talking with friends a listening to the beat of the music, Principle Nara came onto the stage.

" And this year's king and queen are….Tony Stark and Pepper Potts!" the gym filled with cheers and everyone was looking at a shocked Tony and Pepper. People started to push them forward. Principle Nara crowned them and said "Now the king and queen must dance." The gym filled with cheers and shouts (Pepper and Tony are blushing). The two teen move off stage onto the dance floor, Tony put his hands on Peppers waist while Pepper wrapped her arms around Tony's neck. Pepper looked up and saw that Tony's was looking at her. Pepper's just noticed after what felt like hours that she and Tony were dancing to one of her favorite songs Forever by FireFlight, and that everyone was staring at them.

[Sometimes I feel so cold  
Like I'm waiting around all by myself  
Loneliness gets so old  
I'm in the lost and found sitting on the shelf  
Been stuck for way too long  
But I hear Your voice  
You're who I'm counting on]

"Hey Pep…can I tell you something?" asked Tony as he was looking into Peppers brown eyes.

"Hmmmm?" said Pepper enjoying the moment thinking it wouldn't last long.

Tony took a breath and said, "I really, really like you Pepper," then blushed red. Pepper blushed too and smiled. She pulled him into a hug and whispered into Tony's ear,

"I really, really like you too Tony." This made Tony smile. The two teens stayed like that for a little while.

[Oh, tell me You're here  
That You will watch over me forever  
Oh, take hold of my heart  
Show me You'll love me forever]

Tony and Pepper looked at each other again and smiled."So what happens now?" asked Pepper. Tony smiled wider and tried to make it look like he was thinking.

[I know that You can tell  
When I start to let my hope fade away  
I need to catch myself  
Open my ears to hear You calling my name  
Been fighting way too long  
But I hear Your voice  
You had me all along]

Tony said, "Let's see, first we should start dating and second-" Pepper cut him off by kissing him full on the lips.

[When I'm starting to drown  
You jump in to save me  
When my world's upside down  
Your hands, they shake me and wake me]

The gym filled with cheers when they saw the two teens kissed. Whitney was about to rip them apart but Jerrica **(** **Finny-Kun Goddess)**came in with a metal bat and grabbed Whitney by the hair, hit her with a bat, and threw her in the hall closet and shouted, "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" and walked away. Back in the gym the song ended Tony and Pepper walked over to Rhodey. "So you two are together now?" asked Rhodey smiling.

"Ya I guess we are." Tony said smiling at Pepper who smiled back. "Come on Pep, its almost 10." I better bring you home, and with that the two love birds left.

Rhodey grinned and said, "Operation Lovebird was a success."

**(A/N ok soooo that was a quick Oneshot I hope you guys liked it! My friend and I worked hard on it soooo please review!)**


End file.
